A map is typically used as an aid in finding directions from point A to point B. However, most people do not carry maps with them in their daily travels because they can be cumbersome. Further, most people do not have maps detailing the internal particulars of buildings they enter.
A Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite system that transmits signals which, for civilian equipment, allows determination of a current location generally within an accuracy of +/−20 meters. Accordingly, GPS is ineffective for directing people within a building because its accuracy renders it ineffective for directing a person from point to point within and among levels of a building structure. GPS based systems are also inadequate in buildings because the GPS satellite signal does not penetrate buildings.
In emergencies, the problems of the above, even if they were used, are compounded by such factors as panic, the cause of the emergency and its location, and the need to move people in an orderly fashion while not interfering with the efforts of persons responding to the emergency.
Thus, there is a need for a way to assist persons in navigating within an area such as a building.